


From Suna to Konoha

by UnknownAnonymousAuthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Delinquent Gaara, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara Needs a Hug (Naruto), Gaara is Bad at Feelings (Naruto), Gaara is a New Student, Gaara wants a Fresh Start (Naruto), Hurt/Comfort, I was in a Naruto mood, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe a little OOC, Nerd Rock Lee, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Rock Lee is a Ray of Sunshine (Naruto), Secret Relationship, Socially Awkward Gaara (Naruto), Touch-Starved Gaara (Naruto), Uchiha Itachi Tries to be a Better Brother, Uchiha Itachi didn't Kill the Clan, Uchiha Itachi is in a Gang, Uchiha Sasuke Makes a Gang, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Why Did I Write This?, Why did almost none of these tags exsist?, but still, he's a nerd but also a jock?, he's trying to be better tho, idk - Freeform, not that much tho, they're still dead tho, this is supposed to be a nerd x delinquent, we'll see, well... it's sort of a gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/UnknownAnonymousAuthor
Summary: Gaara is a sleep-deprived, touch-starved, socially awkward, traumatized, teen that has a bad habit of getting into fights, and at Suna High he's known as one of the most feared delinquents there are. His life has always been the same pattern of getting in trouble, then talking to Yashamaru. Until one day he gets expelled from Suna High after taking a fight one step to far and now he's being forced to leave everything he knows, including Yashamaru, to move to Konoha.Little does Gaara know getting expelled from Suna High is probably the best thing that could have happened to him.This summary sucks I know, but if you stick with me you might just like this story.
Relationships: Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto (Onesided), Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino (past), Hoozuki Suigetsu & Juugo & Karin & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba & Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi & Hoshigaki Kisame & Deidara & Sasori & Hidan & Kakuzu, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	From Suna to Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I wrote this and I don't know why, actually, that's a lie I do know why. This story is the product of me reading to many Naruto High School fics because I read them it made me want to make my own Naruto High School fic. And of course, if I'm going to write a Naruto High School fic it's got to be about my second favorite character Gaara, so here you go. Also since I'm a gaalee shipper I had to throw that in too, so if you like gaalee then I'm sure you'll like this. If you don't like gaalee then you don't have to read this, but there are going to be other relationships that happen, they all will be focused on equally, and this isn't entirely about romance either it's high school so of course some other stuff is going to happen.

Gaara's putting the last of his clothes into his suitcase, there done, 15 years of his life packed away in one day. Zipping up his suitcase Gaara takes one last look around the room, though it's not like he'll miss it, he just figures that since he's spent the majority of his life here that he should remember it.

"Gaara, are you ready to go?" His older sister, Temari asked, standing in the doorway holding her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Gaara picked up his bag and walked past her, towards the door.

Outside there was a black car waiting for them along with an angry Kankuro, waving at them to 'hurry up and get over here', Gaara can imagine him saying. Without a word Gaara puts his suitcase in the trunk and gets into the passenger seat of the car.

"What! No far I called dibs on the front!"

"Kankuro just get into the car." Temari shoots a glare at her idiot brother.

Once Kankuro and Temari got in the back the driver started the long drive to Konoha. Gaara doesn't have an opinion on any of this if he were forced to say what one thing is that he'll miss from Suna, he guesses it'd be his uncle, Yashamaru, he practically raised him since his mom died when he was born and his dad was too much of an ass to ever care about him. To him, he was considered a failure, ever since his dad found out that he had some issues from not having enough love as a kid he was forgotten, this seemed to just mess Gaara up even more. He was always getting into fights, kids didn't like him because they thought he was spoiled from being the major's son, but they didn't know the half of what he went through, we'll just say his dad had very harsh punishment methods when he was a kid which is probably what causes the most of his issues. At least he eventually left him alone once it started to get to him, then he was left in Yashamaru's care. Though at that point Gaara was already the person he is today, nothing more than a delinquent. Now his dad can't hurt him anymore since about a year ago he died, frankly, Gaara thinks he had it coming.

"This is so stupid, why do we have to leave just because he messed up." Kankuro whispered to Temari, though it was in vain because Gaara heard him anyway.

"Just deal with it." Temari whispered back though she was probably upset by this too.

Gaara ignored them and decided to think about what Yashamaru told him before he left.

~~~~~

_"This is stupid, they're sending me away just because of what I did to that stupid kid." Gaara was pacing around Yashamaru's apartment._

_"I thought you didn't care." Yashamaru said handing him a glass of water._

_"I don't!" Gaara stopped his pacing to take the water._

_"I just... I don't want to leave you." Gaara finishes taking a drink from the glass._

_"Don't worry, we'll see each other again, besides you'll have your siblings with you." Yashamaru tries, smiling at him._

_"They're not you though, and I barely know them." Gaara sits down on the couch._

_"Then take advantage of this and get to know them better." Yashamaru sits next to him._

_Gaara just grunts as his response. Get to know his siblings better? He could care less about them, he never really spent time with them, at least not until his dad died. That was another shitty thing he did, he didn't let him spent time with his siblings._

_"Gaara if you don't at least try to make light of bad situations then you'll never get better, try to think of this as a chance to start over."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Gaara looks at him._

_"At this new school you'll be a new kid, no one will know you past or who you are, it's a fresh start to make friends." Yashamaru ruffles his hair._

_"Make. friends...?" Gaara repeated slowly as if confused by the idea._

_"Yes Gaara, make friends, just try not to get into fights and I'm sure you can do it." Yashamaru laughs lightly at his confusion._

_"But-" Gaara started._

_"No buts, I know you can do it, if you control your emotions and give a good first impression, I'm sure you'll find some nice people." Yashamaru gives him a pointed stare._

_"I'm fine the way I am now." Gaara looks forward, he knows he tends to let his emotions get the best of him, but most of those kids deserved it._

_Yashamaru sighed. "Change doesn't happen overnight, but promise me you'll try to stay out of trouble." He gave him a meaning full look._

_"Fine."_

_"And talk to your siblings too, you'll need them."_

_Gaara sighs._

_"Please, for me."_

_"Sure."_

_Suddenly there was knocking on the door, Yashamaru opened it to find Temari outside._

_"Has Gaara finished saying his goodbyes yet? We need to get ready to leave." Temari seemed in a hurry._

_"Yeah, let me go get him, wait here for a moment." Yashamaru closed to door to go get Gaara._

_He found Gaara still sitting on the couch, but he had his knee up and was resting his head on it, a contemplating look on his face. Yashamaru just hopes that he's considering the advice he gave him, deep down he knows Gaara's just a troubled kid, not a freak like the other kids used to call him. Given the right nourishment and love, Yashamaru knows Gaara can be a better person._

_"I have to leave, don't I." Gaara looked up at Yashamaru._

_"Yeah..." Yashamaru gave him a sad smile._

_The stood in silence for a moment before Gaara got up and hugged him._

_"I'm going to miss you." Gaara said muffled by Yashamaru's shirt._

_"I'll miss you too. You can call me whenever you need too." Yashamaru hugged him back, slightly rubbing his back to comfort him._

_"Thank you." Gaara pulled back and if Yashamaru noticed he had tears in his eyes, he didn't say anything, to Gaara's relief._

_They both walked over to the door, Gaara was quickly blinking away his tears as Yashamaru opened the door to let him out._

_"Alright, come on Gaara." Temari said turning away to head to the car._

_Gaara nodded and followed her._

_"Goodbye Gaara, don't forget what I told you!" Yashamaru called after him._

_Gaara gave him a small smile and a wave as he got into the car with Temari._

~~~~~

Tch, get a fresh start huh. Gaara doesn't expect himself to make any friends, but he'll try not to get into too many fights if it'll make Yashamaru happy. It's not like he usually has anything personal against the other kids, sure they avoid him, he would to if he were them, but most of the time it just the way they look at him, they have this look in their eyes that screams freak, that hateful look, that's what causes his outbursts. There's nothing he hates more than that look, but for Yashamaru's sake he'll try to ignore it, maybe if he just ignores everyone then they will just ignore him back and he won't get that look. Gaara knows that the chances of this actually happening are slim, but there isn't any harm in trying, right?

So he's got his plan now, ignore everyone and focus on his grades. He won't make any friends this way, but that's not what he promised Yashamaru, he just promised not to get into any fights, so he'll do just that. Oh, that's right he also said that he'll try to talk to his siblings, he has no idea how he's going to do that. Glancing into the rearview mirror, he sees them quietly whispering to each other probably not to disturb him, great, so his siblings are afraid of him too. They both probably hate him for making them have to move, but are just too scared to say it to his face. How's he supposed to start a conversation with them if they hate him and he doesn't know anything about them, even though they live in the same house he never talked to them thanks to his dad, besides he spent most of his time at Yashamaru's anyway. Perhaps he should start with an apology? Yeah, he'll just start with that.

"Umm..." Gaara starts and both of his siblings stop to look at him through the rearview mirror, for some reason that makes his throat close up as he struggles to get the words out.

"I-... I'm sorry..." Wow that was harder than he thought, his siblings just give a weird look before continuing their conversation.

Well that was a start right, that probably could have gone a lot better, he probably should have clarified what he was apologizing for, but it's better than just ignoring them right. Glancing out the window he figures they still have some time left before they get there so he might as well get some sleep. Leaning against the window he lets his eyes drift shut as he falls into another restless sleep, like always.

He wakes up when he feels the car drive over a bump, looking out the window he sees that they're here, and Konoha is definitely bigger than Suna, but yet at the same time, it felt more squashed together. As they drove to the place that they would be staying Gaara took in the city, there were people everywhere, in Suna people tended to stay home because the heat and sand storms on top of that Suna if a very small city anyway. He saw the school when they drove by, Konoha High, he got expelled in just before the first semester of his freshman year ended, so he'll probably start when the second semester does, which is in a few days. At least he's got some time to get used to this place, the car rolled to a stop in front of a large building somewhere towards the middle of town, the building looked like it was a high-rise apartment building.

"Were here." The driver says.

The three kids get out of the car and grab their bags from the trunk before walking up to the door, at the door they were greeted by the person who they were supposedly staying with, apparently, they were a friend oh his dads.

"Hello you must be Rasa's kids, I'm Baki, you'll be staying with me." Baki said smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Temari and these are my brothers, Kankuro and Gaara." Temari greeted him.

"Sup." Kankuro smiled at him.

Gaara gave him a small nod.

"Nice to meet you Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." Baki smiled, looked at each of them.

"If you follow me I can take you to our apartment." Baki turned around and headed to the elevator, walking through the lobby.

Their room was on the second floor to the left of the elevator, room 17. Inside it was surprisingly a pretty big apartment, the living room and kitchen were connected as one big room that you enter from the door, there were 3 bedrooms, though one was Baki's, and 2 bathrooms. Baki had the biggest room with a bathroom attached since it was his apartment, luckily for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were going to share the next largest room, leaving him with the smallest room. Their rooms were already furnished with basic furniture, Gaara's room had a closet, bed, a nightstand, and a small desk with a chair, which is all he needs. Tossing his bag on his chair, Gaara lets himself collapse on his bed, and in a matter of minutes his already asleep.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Gaara, dinners ready." Temari called.

He didn't even realize that he fell asleep, getting up he heard Temari walk away, Gaara sighs, he knows this is a good chance to talk to his siblings but he doesn't know what to say to them. He leaves his room and heads to the kitchen he sees a plate of food on the counter for him, grabbing it he starts back to his room deciding against talking to them, but is stopped.

"Wait! Gaara before you go back to your room I need to set the ground rules with you guys." Baki calls after him.

Gaara holds back a sigh and sits on the couch by his siblings, putting his food on the coffee table.

"Now that you're all here, here are the rules:

1) You need to be home by 10 and any friends you have over need to leave by 10.

2) Get my permission before you spend the night at someone's house or let them stay here.

3) Clean up after your selves, I like it clean in here.

4) Keep your grades at passing.

5) Stay out of trouble."

"That's it?" Kankuro lifts an eyebrow.

"Yep, I trust you, kids to be responsible and follow these rules to a T, since I won't be home that much with my schedule. Oh and also, I'll cook for us if I'm home, but if I'm not you'll have to make something yourselves, if there's something specific you want or need I go grocery shopping on Fridays, got it."

"Yeah." Temari and Konkuro say, while Gaara just nods.

"One last thing, Konkuro, you can sleep on the couch until we get you a bed."

"Thanks." Konkuro grumbles.

With that over Gaara grabs his food and heads to his room to eat, somehow he's already socially drained just from that little meeting in the living room, setting his food on his desk he moves his bag to the ground to sit down and eat. He guesses this won't be that bad, he was expecting more stricter rules, but he was pleasantly surprised with the amount of freedom he has, on top of that Baki won't be home that often so he doesn't have to worry about having to talk to him. Once Gaara finishes his food he remembers rule number 3 and puts his dish in the dishwasher. Deciding he'll unpack tomorrow, he digs through his bag to find his pajamas, to try to go to sleep. Finding them he changes and gets in bed to attempt to sleep, he eventually does, but like always, it's restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you actually read this, thanks! If you want you can make a comment about what you thought about this, if not that's cool too. I wrote this in a rush and didn't check it over so it probably doesn't sound that great, but whatever. I'm going to start chapter 2 once I post this because I feel like it, but I don't know when it will come out, so be patient for it. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
